


Flight II: A Family Divided

by azulneptune



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: 1930s, Betrayal, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Secrets, Interracial Relationship, Jealousy, Lies, Period-Typical Racism, Royalty, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azulneptune/pseuds/azulneptune
Summary: Ten years have passed for the Maldonian royal family and life's never been better for Tiana and Naveen. The kingdom is thriving, business is booming, and their family is growing. Unexpectedly the inevitable happens, and hidden secrets, lies, and distrust forms quickly before their eyes in this twisted thrilling sequel. See how they will triumph it all!





	1. Happy Birthday Princess Victoria!

_Come Josephine, in my flying machine..._

_Going, up she goes! Up she goes!_

_Balance yourself like a bird on a beam..._

_In the air she goes, there she goes!_

_Up, up a little bit higher..._

_Oh, my!_

_Jump in Miss Josephine, ship ahoy!_

_Oh joy! What a feeling!_

_Up a bit higher, the moon is on fire!_

_In the air she goes, there she goes!_

_Come Josephine in my flying machine..._

_Going up, she goes! Up she goes!_

Tiana smiled as she quietly sang along to the melodic tune that was coming from a silver music box with amethyst gems placed on the trim that she just purchased recently for her young daughter.

She had searched all over the kingdom for the perfect gift to surprise her with, and the task was quite hard...especially for a girl who had everything she desired. But today was special, it was Victoria's tenth birthday.

"Is the princess's gift ready to be boxed and wrapped your majesty?"

Tiana paused her musing to answer a servant, closing the box "Oh, yes. Thank you Luisa."

The servant walked over to the table with a gift box lined with velvet and gently placed the music chest inside it. "What a beautiful present. She will love it!"

"You think so?" she asked, curious of her opinion "The tune is a lullaby that I used to sing to her when she was just a baby. I even catch her mumbling the words to herself sometimes..." she smiled at the thought

"It's a special gift indeed your majesty!" she finished wrapping the gift and tied a ribbon on top "There, it's finished. Would you like me to carry it to the garden with the rest of her gifts?"

"Yes, thank you Luisa. That will be all for now." she said walking out of the sitting room down the corridor to Victoria's suite.

Tiana gently turned the knobs to enter as she saw the girl twirling around in the middle of her violaceous room.

The young mother held her giggles in as she watched the princess dance with various stuffed animals before making her presence known.

"Hey baby." she spoke "Having a bit of fun before your party?"

"Mama!" the blonde chirped, smiling "What brings you here?"

"Just checking up on you, making sure that you are dressed for your guests in..." she looked up at the wall clock "Fifteen minutes!"

Victoria pretended to forget about the party "It is my birthday today isn't it?"

"It is indeed!" she hugged her daughter "How old are you again...I've lost track..."

"I'm ten years old Mama!" she laughed "How could you forget? I'm the first born!"

"Now you know that I love you too much for that." she kissed her rosy cheeks "Happy birthday baby."

"Thank you Mama! Do you like my dress?"

Tiana eyed the blue dress her daughter wore "Did Sonia help you put that on?"

She shook her head "No, I did!" she said proudly

 _Mystery solved._ Tiana thought as she went into the walk-in closet and picked out a rose colored Argentella lace dress. "Don't you think that this one is a bit more fitting for a garden party?"

Victoria made a disapproving face as her mother showed her the fancy dress. "Pink Mama?"

"What's wrong with pink?"

"I like this one." she twirled in the blue dress she was wearing. "It suits me."

"As much as I agree that it complements your eyes sweetie, you just can't wear that one."

The young princess sighed as she went into the closet and picked out a white organza dress. "This is the one!"

"Are you sure that you want to wear white? It means that you have to eat carefully and you can't run around the meadows with your friends..."

"I can handle it." she said confidently "I'm ten for goodness sake!"

"Alright then..." Tiana laughed as she helped her into the dress, tying the huge bow in the back.

She then placed a big ribbon on the hair that was half up, careful not to mess up the ringlet curls hairstyle. Tiana watched as Victoria picked out a pair of matching white shoes and stockings before turning back to her mother for her approval.

"Beautiful."

"Let's go Mama! I don't want to keep my guests waiting!" the young girl piped as she took her mother's hand and led them down the long corridors out of the grand palace to the fragrant gardens.

As soon as their feet touched the lawns, the Baron announced loudly "Tiana and Victoria, Queen and Princess of Portugal."

Victoria gasped at her family and many classmates who were handpicked to attend. She instantly ran over to her best friends, twins Agnes and Agatha.

"Happy birthday!" they both exclaimed

"Ooh I love your dress!" complemented Agatha "It's so fluffy"

"And your hair!" said Agnes "Do you use princess hair products?"

Victoria grabbed both their hands "Let's go greet my guests!"

The manicured gardens were filled with hundreds of clothed tables decorated with violet and primrose centerpieces, Victoria's birth flowers. Every servant was on duty in and outside of the palace assisting the many guests with their seating and serving delectable dishes that Tiana helped oversee in the kitchen. There were games galore, an exotic petting zoo, and even an ensemble of musicians playing traditional music. Hundreds of balloons were tied with ribbons at every corner along with streamers and other decor. It was definitely a birthday party fit for a little princess.

"You've outdone yourself this time Tiana." said Alphonso laughing "I don't think that you could ever top this party.."

Tiana looked up at her father-in-law, the former king "Well...you're only ten once..."

"It's splendid, indeed." he said looking over at Victoria "Anything for my granddaughter..."

Tiana stood as she watched everyone enjoy themselves, instantly wishing that Naveen were there to keep her company.

She missed him so much, now that he was crowned the new king almost four months ago, he was constantly traveling to meet with other monarchies, diplomats and governors from all over the world. It had gotten very lonely for her sometimes...but at least she had her children to look after.

"Missing my son?"

Tiana knew that voice. It was no one other than the former queen, Salome.

"I am actually." she replied. Tiana hoped that the middle aged woman would keep her comments to a minimum.

"Well he is king now, so expect for him to be away more often...he has duties to fulfill. Your lavish vacations that you and my son used to take will be most likely be put on hold."

"I'm aware."

"Just so you know." she added "Taking on this new title isn't like your latter one as princess. It requires dedication and prop—"

"It's time to cut the cake!" the baker announced

"Mama! Come watch me blow out the candles!"

"I'm sorry Salome, but my daughter needs me." she went over to the dessert table.

The older woman held her nose in the air as Tiana walked away.

"Mama! Mama!" shouted Julian as he ran up to her out of breath "I would like the first piece of cake please!"

"No!" yelled Gabriel, the youngest prince, holding his mother's arm "I want it!"

"Mama, can I please have some juice and cake?" Sebastian calmly asked walking up to his mother and brothers.

"You all can forget it! I'm the oldest of all of you!" James blocked them all away from the table "I get the first piece!"

"We are the same age stupid!" reminded Julian to his twin brother.

"Yeah, but I'm still older than you!"

"By only seven minutes!"

Tiana placed her hand on her hip, with a look on her face that they all knew meant trouble. "Hey now! You boys must have forgotten whose birthday is today?"

"You tell them Mama!" smiled Victoria as she stuck her tongue out in defeat at her brothers.

The young boys returned the gesture at their sister just as she blew out the candles. Everyone clapped as they watched her blow them all out in one try. The baker began cutting the cake.

"Alright, now you boys will wait in line just like everyone else for cake..."

"Aw Mama.." whined the princes

"Thankfully, I have my dessert right in front of me.."

Tiana quickly turned around to see her husband standing before her, instantly hugging him.

"Naveen!"

He wrapped his strong arms around her waist which hadn't changed much throughout the years, as she smiled looking at him intently. She had missed him so, it was as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

"When did you get in?"

Naveen kissed her hand "About five minutes ago...fresh off the ship."

"I know that you're tired..." she held his hand "How was business?"

"Ireland was fine..." he caressed her face "You look beautiful as always, is this a new dress?" he eyed her up and down

"Yes, I just had it tailored." she modeled a bit for him "It took you two months to return back to us."

"I couldn't stay away too long..."

"Papa!" four princes ran up to their father eagerly, each of them hoping to reach him first.

One by one the boys latched onto him, causing Naveen to laugh. Guests smiled as they watched the royal family reunite, the kingdom had missed their king as well.

"Papa I've missed you so much!" shouted Sebastian hugging his leg

"No I have!" interjected Gabriel

"We've missed you more!" James and Julian both announced trying to squeeze in between their younger brothers

"I've missed all of you.." Naveen hugged his boys who all took after him in their own ways

"Alright, let ya daddy breathe a little." Tiana joked "The line is getting longer for cake!" she reminded them

"Bye papa!" The boys rushed off, wanting to satisfy their sweet tooths. Tiana saw that Naveen was holding a gift box, knowing exactly who it was for.

"She's right over there..."

But the little princess had already spotted her father and ran over to him happily "Papa!"

"How is my favorite daughter doing?" he asked picking her up effortlessly "I've missed you so.."

She hugged him for a moment before answering "I've missed you everyday! I thought that you weren't going to show up.."

"I could never miss my only daughter's birthday." Naveen kissed her rosy cheek before surprising her with his gift "Happy birthday."

She eagerly unwrapped the box to reveal a porcelain doll that was crafted to match the young princess's appearance.

"How lovely!" Victoria squeaked "She's perfect!"

"She came all the way from Ireland just to see you." he added "Take good care of her."

"Oh I will! Thank you papa!" she said hugging her mother and father before showing off her doll to the rest of her little friends.

The proud parents watched as their daughter was having the time of her life, as Naveen pulled his wife closer. "Now...how have you been?" he placed his hand on her derriere

Tiana moved his hand up to her lower back "Naveen...not here...it's Victoria's day." she smiled knowing that her husband was always very public with his affections, he didn't care what others thought, something she loved about him.

"I've missed touching you.." he held her closer to him

Tiana noticed Salome watching her and Naveen nearby frowning at their affections. She couldn't stand the woman's attitude and decided to act on it by allowing her husband to pick her up, spinning her around.

"I'll show you how much I've missed you later on..." she whispered

Naveen smirked at his wife loving the way she flirted, he never grew tired of the way she looked at him with those sultry chestnut brown eyes.

"Why wait later, when I can have you right now..." he kissed her ear

She closed her eyes at his touch, deciding to give in "Where is the nearest room..."

"Mama! Papa!" yelled Victoria from afar "Come look at the horse Grandpapa got for me!"

The couple turned to see the white Lipizzaner horse being brought out by servants, with a grateful Victoria hugging her grandfather.

"Later." Naveen whispered

"Only Alphonso would do such a thing." she smiled, gathering her composure back "I wonder how Salome dealt with it.."

The couple smiled as they looked over to the birthday girl,

"We're coming baby." Tiana said both walking her way.

 

* * *

 

"It was most definitely worth the wait." Naveen spoke huskily wrapping his arms around his wife's nude frame.

After they made sure the children were bathed and tucked in their rooms for the night, the newly crowned king and queen found themselves in bed together after months of being apart.

Tiana ran her fingers up and down her husband's chest in their bed "It's been a long time.."

"I shouldn't have left you." he kissed her on the temple "I promise to be home more.."

"I've been lonely sleeping in this huge bed alone..."

"I know that this suite is much bigger than the one at our former estate, yes?" he rubbed her arm "It has been hard trying to adjust so quickly to everything."

Tiana knew that he was referring to themselves and the children moving from their mansion in the countryside to the grand palace in the city once Naveen was crowned king not too long ago. It seemed that the children had become quickly accustomed to this somewhat new life, but Tiana still felt indifferent.

"Not that I'm complaining, this palace is magnificent...it's just that now that I'm queen.."

"...You are concerned about what's to come with the title and I completely understand that." Naveen finished for her

She sighed "As long as you're by my side, I'll be alright."

"As soon as the first six months of touring is over—

"No need to explain, Naveen... this is your, our life now...you have to uphold your royal duties."

"I love your support but," He gently brushed a loose curl away from her forehead "Actually, I'll be here, at the palace more often."

"Really?" she was happy to hear "What no more meetings for a while?"

"I still have meetings to attend, just not any out of the country for now..."

"That's good news. But, you must've forgotten about our family trip to Madrid?"

"I haven't." He pulled her on top of him, both still under the sheets "I've been thinking about planning another trip, just you and me..."

Tiana raised an eyebrow "And where might that be your majesty?" she teased

"Paris." he slapped her behind "And what have I told you about calling me by my royal title? You are my wife.."

"Ouch! Naveen.." she laughed "What will we do in Paris?"

"Things that we never have time to do here. Shop, visit a few museums, stay locked in our suite all day and all night..." he grinned

"Sounds romantic." she playfully shoved him "Is that all you want from me?"

"No...I want this as well." he grabbed her derriere, rubbing it "So round..."

"You're such a man." she kissed his lips "Today was crazy..."

"What happened?" he grew concerned "Did my mother bother you? You tried to do everything on your own again didn't you?"

"No...actually Salome has been pretty mild towards me considering how she used to treat me..."

Naveen sighed "I just don't understand why she does certain things."

"You'd think after us being married for almost nine years and me birthing you four male heirs that she'd be a little more...lenient."

"I feel the same way. But let's talk about my mother some other time...not after having sex with my wife."

Tiana rested her head on his chest, hearing his heart beating "Just as long as the children are happy..."

"Victoria most definitely had the best party in all of the kingdom. I didn't think that you would've allowed so much money to be spent on it...you've never been the type to spend just to spend!" he joked "I'm usually the one encouraging you to buy!"

"Well it was my baby girl's birthday and she deserved it..."

"You're right, money is never an object when it comes to my little princess."

"I'm glad you're home." she said with love in her eyes

"And I'm glad to be home...with you." he whispered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTE:  
> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story! For those who don't know, this story is the sequel to my first PATF fanfic titled Flight. This story revolves around Victoria, and her life growing up as royalty. As you can see, Tiana and Naveen are doing quite well for themselves and they have five children now!  
> Tell me what you think! I love your feedback and I appreciate your support. If you haven't already, check out my first fic titled Flight to get a better understanding of this one!
> 
> In my stories, Naveen’s country of Maldonia is of Portuguese origin, so don’t be surprised to see Portuguese throughout the chapters or see me refer to Maldonia as Portugal. In my mind Maldonia is like a city or province of Portugal (i.e. Maldonia, Portugal).
> 
> Salome is pronounced (sah-LO-may) btw.  
> Enjoy! Don’t forget to review!  
> —azulneptune  
> ____________________________________________________________________________
> 
> De Santiago-Montes Royal Family Ages:  
> King Naveen Felipe Paulino Bartolomeu - 30 years old  
> Queen Tiana Rosamund - 29 years old  
> Princess Victoria Antoinette - 10 years old  
> Prince James Alexander - 7 years old  
> Prince Julian Alphonso - 7 years old  
> Prince Sebastian Cristiano - 5 years old  
> Prince Gabriel Maximilian - 3 years old


	2. Bountiful Bickerings

Victoria zoomed down the long corridors, rushing to the breakfast room to get a seat close to her father before her brothers could. When her nanny wasn't looking, she eased out of her suite hoping to get a head start. The butlers and servants simply smiled and shook their heads at the young princess, for this was something that they were used to seeing whenever Naveen was home.

Her golden blonde curls bounced as she ran, which earned her the nickname goldilocks amongst close family and friends. She truly was the kingdom's sweetheart.

"Papa!" her blue eyes lit up when she saw her father and mother walk into the room just as she was.

Naveen looked up to see his daughter walking towards him "How is mi princesa?" he noticed her erratic breathing "Why are you out of breath?"

"Victoria what have I told you about running inside the palace?" Tiana chided "You could get hurt."

"I'm sorry Mama but I had to get here before—  
"Papa!"

But she was interrupted by her younger brothers, who were escorted by their designated nannies, each of them breaking into a sprint once they saw their father as well.

The princes all took after their parents in different ways. The two eldest, James and Julian were identical twins and difficult to tell apart, a perfect mixture of the king and queen with their mother's curls and dimples along with Naveen's skin complexion, eye color and smile. Although similar in appearance, the twins were different in personality.

James was fiery like Naveen and was always thinking of his next plan to get over on his siblings, whereas Julian was just as rambunctious but knew when to call it quits.

The third oldest prince, Sebastian, was the spitting image of his father at the age. He inherited his eye color, hair texture, even the way Naveen analyzes people, minus the bolstering personality. He was quite laid back in his ways and was very helpful towards others.

Gabriel, the youngest prince, inherited his father's hair texture and his mother's skin complexion and eye color. He followed behind his oldest brothers in personality as well.

Victoria frowned as she watched as they grabbed onto their father like leeches.

"Papa can I sit near you?" asked James

"No I am!" Julian shouted

"Me! Me!" Gabriel whined

"You sat by him last time!" reminded Sebastian

"Boys." Naveen said sternly

"Sorry Papa." they all said

"Everyone sit down your father has a meeting in an hour." said Tiana

Gabriel sat in the chair closest to Naveen

"I was here first!" said Victoria "Papa!"

Naveen sighed "Your sister was here first.."

"Aw Papa!"

"Next time, baby." Tiana told her youngest son as the servants began serving breakfast "Would you like some toast and honey, perhaps some eggs?"

The little boy shook his head, pouting "No thank you."

"You must eat son." said Naveen "How will you ever grow as tall as your papa?"

That statement alone urged Gabriel to reach for the bowl of fruit salad.

"Atta boy!"

"Papa will you play futbol with me after breakfast?" Julian asked

"Me too!" chirped Gabriel

"Well I have a meeting in an hour, and a press conference after that.." the king said as he buttered his toast

"Once you're done can we race through the gardens—" began Sebastian

"—or play cops and robbers?" finished James

Naveen saw the eagerness and love in his sons' faces, he didn't want to disappoint his children. But now as king, his free time was now shortened.

"Maybe later." he said taking a sip of orange juice "I'm not making any promises now."

"The boys begin their studies today anyway." Tiana smiled "With Madame Francesca."

They all groaned, frowning at the realization

"Hey all of you are getting the best education in the kingdom. You shouldn't be complaining." stated Naveen

"Many children in the world would love to learn, but can't." Tiana poured milk into her tea "Be grateful."

"Papa will you be going away again?" asked a concerned Victoria

Naveen glanced at Tiana "Well, I've discussed it with your mother and I'll be here for a while...unless something comes up."

Those words excited the children. "Really?"

"Yes really." he laughed

Tiana saw how happy they were to know that life at the palace would now be somewhat similar to their former one before Naveen's crowning. She too had missed her husband's presence, especially when it came to raising the children.

Naveen saw his wife's smile and winked at her. 'I love you' he mouthed to her

'I love you.' she responded

 

* * *

 

"Forty-five thousand dollars spent on a child's birthday party!?"

Naveen sighed as his mother walked into his office, angry. He really didn't have time for her ways today

"What is it now?" he said going through files and documents "I'm busy."

“Don't you have hired secretaries for that?”

The middle aged woman stood in the same ornate office, decorated with the best decor that her husband occupied for many years, and now it belonged to her eldest son. It was a lot for her to take in.

"Your father informed me of this on yesterday! Naveen you really need to more conservative with your money."

"Why? We can afford it." he looked up "You weren't complaining when I had that new estate built for you months ago. And you haven't even stepped foot in it yet!"

"I expect for you to do things like that for me!"

"But not for my own daughter?" he questioned

"You and I both know-

"Don't do it." Naveen said harshly. He knew exactly what she was going to say

"It has been ten years Naveen." she continued "it's time that you've revealed the truth to that girl."

"I really don't need this from you right now. Besides it’s none of your business."

"It's quite obvious that she stands out." She sat in a chair across from his desk "I wouldn't be surprised if she awakened one day confused...asking questions..."

"Enough." he closed a file to begin another one he hoped that she would go before he said something he’d regret.

"You should be worried about Nasir and what he's doing. Not me."

"My youngest son is serving his country as a Naval Officer for our military. Something you never did..."

Naveen sighed

"I'd hate to have to tell her myself that her real father was a-

"Leave." Naveen stood at his desk. He loved his mother but she had crossed the line.

She narrowed her topaz colored eyes at him as she walked out.

Naveen closed his eyes, with his hands on his face groaning as he sat back down. Salome was always stressing him out with her constant aggravating attitude. He wished that she'd visit less often.

Knock knock.

"What is it?" he yelled

Tiana entered his office confused "Who are you talking to?"

Naveen sighed "I thought you were someone else."

She walked towards his desk "Who would have you that frustrated?"

He gave her a knowing look.

"Salome.." she said massaging his shoulders "What did she say now?"

Naveen didn't want to mention anything about the conversation between him and his mother. Especially since it involved Victoria.

"It was nothing." he kissed her hand "Just business."

Tiana nodded her head, but knew that it had to be something else to make him that angry. But she left it alone for now, she had some good news.

"I just got off the phone with Cristobal and he said that Germany is inquiring about opening a Tiana's Palace there at the capital city..."

Naveen continued writing as he wife spoke

"Naveen."

"Huh?" Oh yes that's nice."

Tiana sighed "You didn't listen to a word I said..."

"I did!" he defended

"What did I say then?" she placed a hand on her hip "I'm all ears."

"Uh.." he really wasn't paying attention that time

"I can't believe you!"

"Tiana.." he reached out for her as she walked away "Listen to me."

"What do you have to say?"

"I have a lot on my mind right now..."

She turned to face her husband, understanding where he was coming from. "I know. You really need to take a break.."

"Tiana I'm fine." he held her hands to his lips "I should be asking how you are doing..."

"I'm fine, I've just been missing you lately. We all have, especially Victoria."

Naveen grew nervous hearing his daughter's name. He stopped for a moment.

"Paris." he said changing the subject

"What?"

"Let's go to Paris next week." he finished "You and me."

"Naveen...we have young children who need for us to be around."

"Each of the children have their own nanny. We won’t be gone long, just a week.”

Tiana sighed “Naveen you just got back, and I was just gone for two weeks visiting my restaurants in Greece. I don’t want them to be here by themselves too often.”

“You're right.” he kissed her hand “But we will go before the year is over.”

“Agreed.” she smiled “I look forward to it."

"As do I my love..." he said holding her close.

He couldn't stop thinking about what his mother said to him earlier. It was bothering him, something that never happens. Perhaps he should talk to Tiana about it later.

"...as do I."

* * *

 

“I can’t believe that you’re all mine!” exclaimed Victoria as she ran her hands along the smooth coat of her horse which she immediately named, Esmeralda. Her grandfather wasn’t too far behind as he was going to show her how to ride.

The blonde noticed a servant brushing the Lippanzzer “May I?”

“Of course your highness.” said Fausto as he handed her the brush as she began to eagerly brush her new pet.

“Now princess do not brush too hard or fast unless you want to coat to be uneven!” Alphonso said as he showed the correct way.

“I would like to ride her now Grandpapa!” She smiled hoping that he would show her everything that he knew. “Show me all of the tricks!”

The grey haired man chuckled “I will but first we must start at beginner’s level. The basics of what every member of the royal family should know! Especially for your future coronations..”

He helped her up on the horse and watched as the shiny white colored horse walked around the private lawns. The princess wore a smile a mile wide with her blonde curls bouncing with every step.

Her smile turned into a bigger one when she spotted Naveen “Papa! Look, I’m riding Esmeralda!”

The king nodded his head “I see your grandfather has shown you his techniques from royal military school long ago.”

“It wasn’t that long ago son.” Alphonso smirked “She’s a natural.”

“Indeed. She’s learning from the best.”

“Where is that beautiful wife of yours? I’m sure that you’d rather be wherever she is.”

“Tiana just left to speak at a charity luncheon. She asked if I wanted to attend but they last far too long for my taste..”

Alphonso nodded “She loves to help people. Remember some years ago when she attempted to sell one of our properties to raise money for that orphanage? If only Salome were that generous.”

Naveen smiled “That’s mi amor for you…” he lowered his tone “Speaking of mother..”

“What about her?”

“Papa!” shouted Victoria “Come join me on your horse!”

“I’ll tell you later.” his honey colored eyes set on his black stallion “Fausto, bring out Bruno for me to mount.”

Victoria clapped her hands in joy “Let’s race!”


	3. Books and Blueprints

"Turn to chapter three in your literature textbooks..."

Victoria eagerly turned the pages of her book ready to begin the last lesson of the day. Ever since her parents, the king and queen allowed her to attend school with other children, she's been on top of the world.

Naveen had been reluctant allowing her to attend school outside of the hired tutors inside of the palace, mainly because of tradition, but after a bit of Tiana's persistence as well as Victoria's, the king eventually agreed...but on one condition, that the little princess was enrolled at the most prestigious private school in the country...The Gilda Beatriz Academy for Girls.

"Victoria!" whispered Agatha

The princess glanced over at her friend who sat right behind her.

"Which chapter did she say?"

"Three."

"Agatha.."

The girl quickly turned around to see the instructor staring at her. "Yes Madame Fuente?"

"Please do not talk while class is in session."

"Yes Madame." she replied a little sad that she was called out

Victoria was confused as to why their teacher didn't say anything to her as well.

Ding dong.

The older woman glanced at the wall clock that hung in front of the room.

"Oh, we have run out of time for today. We will continue tomorrow morning! Class dismissed."

All of the uniformed girls stood from their desks to put away their supplies, some leaving others mingling.

"I’m sorry.." said Agatha

"It's alright."

"I told her to start paying more attention!" exclaimed Agnes

"Be quiet I do pay attention!" Agatha defended "My high marks in mathematics is enough proof.."

Victoria sighed at the freckled faced red heads arguing. For them to be twins they sure always picked on each other a lot... they were worse than her brothers.

"Are you both going to disagree about this..because" began the princess

"I hope not."

All three girls turned to see one of their classmates, Daniela walking towards them smiling.

Both Agnes and Agatha instantly stopped talking wondering what she was up to.

"I hope you enjoyed your first week here at Gilda Beatriz Academy. It's an honor to share lessons with the princess herself!"

Victoria simply smiled "I have actually, thank you."

"Your birthday party was amazing too, thanks for inviting me!

The blonde really couldn't remember her being there, but didn't want to let her know that "Oh yeah, no problem thanks for coming.."

"Victoria are you coming up to our room?" interrupted Agnes "Our parents just sent us brand new silk slippers from China!"

"Your highness your escort has arrived." alerted Madame Fuente standing at the door with a guard waiting to walk the princess to her private car

"I can't today guys." Victoria said hugging her friends before walking towards the door, stopping in her tracks  
"What is your name?" She said walking over to the brown haired girl again, holding her hand out "I'm Victoria De Santiago."

"I'm well aware of who you are your highness." The girl smiled shaking the princess's hand "I'm Daniela Gaspar."

"Nice to meet you."

* * *

  
"That is your last beignet for today." Tiana told her youngest son after he stuffed his mouth with another sweet pastry.

All of the children and Tiana were out enjoying their lunch in the gardens while Naveen was out conducting business in a neighboring city.

"Aw mama!" he whined

"Mama can you make more beignets?" asked Sebastian "I would like to help you."

"Not today." she said as she gathered everyone's plates along with the basket that held the food "Perhaps tomorrow, y'all shouldn't eat so many at one time."

"But they are so good!" countered James "I could eat a thousand!"

"Too many sweets aren't good for growing boys' tummies..." she kissed him on the cheek

"But papa is big and strong and you pack him a dozen beignets!" reminded Julian

"Yes but I only pack that many for his long trips." she smiled

"Can we go play now?" asked Gabriel

"Go ahead but be careful! I don't need any more broken bones around here."

All four boys took off to race each other while Victoria watched as her mother and a few servants began to clean the table.

"What's going on baby?" Tiana asked "How was school?"

"It was great!" she stood "I made a new friend. Her name is Daniela."

"That's swell baby." Tiana replied walking them over to the gazebo "So do you like this form of school rather than having a tutor like your brothers?"

"Oh do I! she exclaimed "I love it! I wish I could have my own chambers there like Agnes and Agatha too."

"I'm glad that you love it, but your friends and other students only stay there because their parents aren't able to take care of them while they work far away."

Victoria realized that and understood. "Could I invite them over to stay the night one day?"

Tiana thought for a moment "I don't see why not? But you'd still have to ask your daddy and get your friends parents permission as well..."

"Okay!" she hugged her mother "I can't wait!" she said running back inside the palace

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To start on my homework mama!" she waved to her

"Alright baby." Tiana smiled knowingly of her daughter's love for learning. Especially in the subject of anything literature.

Victoria zoomed past the corner that led to the library when she bumped into her Grandmother.

The blonde looked up from the floor , to see an annoyed Salome staring down at her. "Ss-sorry grandmother."

"Watch where you're going!" she hissed "These halls aren't built for running..."

Victoria was frozen, not knowing what to say  
"Stand up when I'm talking to you."

The young girl stood, with Salome eying her. "Where are you running to?"

"The library...to study."

"What for?" she smirked "You will never put the knowledge to use."

That statement upset her "Yes I will!"

"No you won't...not as a royal. You'll be much too busy when you're older."

She shook her head "I can do both!"

The old woman frowned "We'll see about that."

Victoria didn't know what to do, so she quickly walked away from her, eventually running again until she reached the library, shutting the huge doors behind her.

She was confused about what her grandmother just told her, she was always that way towards her, but this time she felt more angst than anything.

The antique royal library was quiet as usual with thousands of books, journals, and novels to choose from. It always made the little princess' heart swell with excitement whenever she entered.

She glanced around the huge room, trying to remember the book she needed, but her thoughts were blocked by her grandmother's hurtful words towards her.

_'You will never put that knowledge to good use'_

The young girl pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind as she climbed the tall shelf ladder to reach the required encyclopedia needed for her classwork. She grabbed the book of "H" for Hamlet as they were studying the writer in class.

Her vision became blurred by forming tears, it was hard trying to get back down the tall ladder, she grew afraid as she felt her foot slip causing her to drop the large book onto the floor.

She let out a short yelp, as she held onto the ladder with one hand attempting to get her footing back, but her slippery dress shoes wouldn't allow it. Her heart stopped as she lost her balance falling back towards the cold marble floor, until familiar arms broke her fall.

"Victoria what were you thinking?" shouted Naveen holding her in his arms "Why were you up there?"

The blonde didn't know how to react as she burst into tears, crying into her father's chest. She knew that this could have ended badly too.

"I-I'm sorry papa."

He sighed rubbing her back until she was calm before setting her feet on the floor. "Why were you on the ladder without someone assisting you?"

She wiped her eyes, remembering Salome's outburst.  
"I didn't want to bother anyone else."

"I have hired people to run this palace for a reason Victoria. You should know this, you could've gotten hurt.."

"I know papa." she said looking down "It was an accident."

"Don't let it happen again." he said sternly looking around the quiet library "Where is your mother?"

  
She picked up the heavy encyclopedia from the floor

"With the boys, in the gardens."

"How about we meet them out there?" he smiled, his hand smoothing out her wild curls "and...surprise them with gelato?"

The little girl laughed "I would love to papa, but I really need to start my homework."

The king smirked, he wasn't surprised by that at all "You're choosing school over dessert again? That's my girl!"

"After I finish!" she assured "Give me two hours tops!”

* * *

  
"Tiana's Palace in Germany is now in the process of land surveying your majesty!" exclaimed Cristobal "Your team of experts are now searching for the perfect city to build in!"

The new queen and her assistant were in her office meeting about expanding more restaurants and conversing about the success of them all. She had just met with her accountant earlier.

Tiana brightened at the fact "That's wonderful! I can't believe that it's finally happening, and no more your majesty talk. Just call me Tiana."

The assistant nodded "After it's built that will make six locations for you! The United States would be a great new space to begin looking at as well."

Tiana's stomach felt tied up in knots "Oh? What cities are inquiring?"

Cristobal flipped a few pages in his notes "Let's see, St. Louis, Chicago, New York City, and New Orleans.."

The young queen shifted in her chair after hearing the last city. She didn't know why she felt so strange talking about the United States. "New Orleans?"

"Indeed your majesty, I mean Tiana. Since your restaurants serve traditional southern, Creole and Cajun cuisine, I figured it would be a perfect location!"

"I don't know.." she exhaled "America is so far from here.."

"A four day ship ride is all!" reassured Cristobal "This will be a marvelous opportunity for-"

"I don't want a restaurant in New Orleans!" she snapped before instantly regretting her outburst "Cristobal, I'm sorry.."

"No it's alright." Confused, he saw that the young queen was on the verge of crying "Would you like for me to leave?"

Tiana nodded her head "Yes, we will meet again in a few days."

As soon as she heard the door close, she instantly burst into tears. Tiana couldn't understand why talking about something as simple as New Orleans had her so emotional.

"Get it together Tiana, ya just can't be cryin' whenever you feel like it." she said to herself

"There you are.." said Naveen walking into her office grinning

She quickly tried to wipe her face before turning towards her husband "You're back early."

"Turns out the meeting was just signing bills and documents all day." he wrapped his arms around her "How are you?"

Tiana closed her eyes, trying to pull herself together "I'm fine, you hungry?"

"For food no. But for you...always." he kissed her neck

  
She sighed as she hugged him tightly "I'm glad you're here."

Naveen instantly grew concerned "Tiana what's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Just hold me."

He wanted to ask again if she was alright, but decided not to. Naveen didn't want to upset her more.

"Let's take a walk through the private gardens, or would you rather lie down in our suite?"

She smiled a bit looking up at him "A walk would be nice."

Naveen gently took her hand as he led them down the corridor "Let's go."


	4. The Letter

Tiana sighed as she walked through the foyer escorted by a servant after a long day attending a charity luncheon where she was invited to speak.

It was something that she was used to doing but she was relatively tired after tossing and turning in her sleep all night. She didn’t know what was worrying her so, but she decided to put it all behind her. Plus with Naveen being away in another city didn’t help her situation at all.

James zoomed down the stairs before almost running into his mother.

“Whoa, where’s the fire?” she asked surprised to see him “Why are you still here at the palace? Didn’t your brothers-”

“Where’s papa?” he cut her off looking around her “I have to talk to him.”

“He’s on business baby, he won’t be back until tomorrow.” she answered “I’m here if you need anything..”

The young boy quietly began to go back up the stairs

  
“James?” Tiana said worried “What’s wrong, your grandfather and your brothers went out to town..”

“I didn’t want to go with them because I thought papa was with you!” he exclaimed “He said that he wasn’t going anywhere for a while!”

Tiana held her arms out as he ran into them

“Come here baby. I understand how ya feeling, but he’s just twenty miles away. He’s just a drive away…” she could tell that her son was frustrated

“Can we go meet him?” he asked

She shook her head “I’m afraid not, he’ll be too busy for us plus Mama’s tired, how about we play a game or two and then have dinner ready for everyone when they get back?”

“No thanks Mama, I’ll just go play with Domino.” he said as he ran in the opposite direction

“What am I, chopped liver?” Tiana couldn’t do anything but shake her head as she watched him go “And stop running!”

“Your majesty, your mail is waiting for you in your study and Cristobal has this week’s schedule up for you to look over.” said Fausto, a servant

She nodded her head. All she wanted was to take a warm bath before she was bombarded with things to do. “Thank you Fausto I’ll go check it out.”

She quickly entered her study and glanced over the schedule while sorting through the letters, she’d occasionally get fan mail from people all over complimenting her restaurant and simply loving her for just being the Queen.

“Two appearances this week eh?” she smiled as she continued to read the schedule but stopped to read an envelope. Her heart began racing as she read the return address.

Jean-Vincent Richelieu  
8235 Francoeur Lane  
New Orleans, LA

She felt a knot in her chest as her eyes constantly scanned the handwritten words over and over again as if they were to change at any moment. Her body was completely frozen in fear.

“Mama?”

The young queen instantly placed the envelope behind her back as she looked up to see James and Domino the Dalmatian wagging its spotted tail, standing in the doorway of her study.

“Yes baby?” she asked still feeling dazed

“I would like to help you after all.” he said matter-of-factly “Dom is a bit of a drag.”

That made her smile that her oldest son had a change of heart. She quickly gathered the letters and schedule as she glanced at him. “Alright I’ll meet you in the kitchen, just give me a minute and tell Sonia that I sent you.”

“Okay.” he said as he walked down the hallway with Domino following right behind him

Tiana couldn’t do anything but continue to stand behind her desk in disbelief. Her worst nightmare had finally come true.

 

* * *

 

“GOOOALLL!”

The entire stadium rumbled as the team kicked the ball into the goal. The entire family made it out to the capital city to support Naveen as he play in his first football game since becoming king and it was like a breath of fresh air for everyone.

“Let’s go papa!” the children cheered on for their father excitedly jumping up and down

Tiana smiled as she remained seated wearing sunglasses and posh day wear which consisted of a tailored creme colored dress, matching sun hat, and heels. It took everything out of her to divert her attention to the players as they ran back and forth across the giant field, trying to constantly take her mind off of the letter, which she hadn’t opened yet.

“I didn’t miss anything important I hope..”  
The young queen looked up to see Duke Bermudes sitting beside her “Javier?”

“I’ve been waiting for this moment for quite some time, didn’t think Naveen had it in him.” he said glancing at the children “How is everyone?”

“We’re doing fine, it’s surprising to see you so shortly after the wedding!” she said smiling “How’s Ana? It’s been about-

“Two months.” he nodded “She opted for a brief honeymoon, couldn’t wait to start decorating our home, you know how she is” he chuckled “I see the children are very excited.”

“Yes, they’re doing all of the cheering for me.” she said “Not that I’m complaining..”

“Usually you’ll be right along with them, yelling just as loud!”

“It’s been awhile since it was just me and the children out in public, in all honesty it’s hard to get adjusted…” she countered. “Besides, it wouldn't be fitting to be shouting now that I'm-

“A reigning monarch?” he finished “I'm sure the kingdom wouldn't mind. Naveen has you sitting front row for a reason” he joked

“Uncle Javier!” chirped Victoria as she hugged him

“Mi bella! Why don't you look pretty in polka dots?” referring to her dress “Happy belated, I heard it was a blast.”

“GOAAALLLL! IT’S A WIN FOR REAL MALDONIA!”

The stadium erupted again with cheers as their home team won their first game in the series. Dozens of people started to run into the field.

“Mama, can I go see papa on the field?” begged Sebastian

“Me too!” asked Gabriel

“Can we?” versed the twins

Tiana shook her head “No it's far too many people out there, you'll get lost..”

“Your majesty, if it's alright I can take them out there.” said Alan one of the guards

“I don't know..”

“There you are..” said Naveen walking towards his family

“Naveen” Tiana stood up to greet her husband “You played well!”

“I had the greatest support team in the stands rooting for me” he said as he kissed her on the cheek

The boys all ran towards their father “That was the best game ever papa!”

The king smiled at his boys “You said that at my last game Julian.”

“Well this one was the absolute best! You shot the winning goal!” countered James  
Everyone laughed

“Great game Naveen, although I only saw the last fifteen minutes of it.” said the Duke

“Javier!” he was surprised to see his friend

“The team put forth their best effort, I didn't expect to see you so soon?” he said drying his sweaty face

Tiana stood “I'll let you two catch up, me and the children best be heading on back home..”

“Tiana wait.” Naveen said gently taking her hand “I thought you were staying for the photo op?”

She paused “Oh, I'm really not feeling well. The children can stay though if they're up to it?”

“I am!” “Yes Mama!” they replied

“Perfect.” she smiled “I’ll see you later!” She and Naveen kissed before the king watched her leave, escorted by a guard.

“Still head over heels I see” Javier smirked  
“Damn right.” Naveen countered as they prepared to take the photo

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Tiana found herself on the balcony looking up at the stars while her husband slept peacefully in their suite.

As he was possibly dreaming, the young queen was living a nightmare as she prepared herself to read Vincent's letter. It took everything out of her not to toss it in the fireplace, but curiosity got the best of her as she began to open it.

  
It was written in fine ink and stationery, just as she remembered when she used to watch him write in his study. She held her breath as she slowly read each word.

M _y Dearest Tiana,_

_  
I'm writing to you hoping that you have been well, and that life has been good to you. Although we haven't seen each other in years, there is not a day that goes by that I don't think of you and wish that I had done things differently._

_However, I know that what we once had is over and that you now have a life with someone else but I only seek one request from you. That you will allow me to see my daughter. I know that you're an excellent mother and I'm sure that she has grown to be a smart and beautiful girl because she came from you._

_I am sorry for how things were with us. I never meant to hurt you and I hope that you can see past what I've done so that I may see my only child once more._

_Adieu,_

_  
J. V. Richelieu_

Tiana couldn't believe what she just read. Why after all these years did the most despicable man she'd ever known write to her requesting something as bold as this?

Did he really expect her to just throw away everything she did to protect Victoria from him, ruining her life by telling her that the father she’d ever known isn't truly hers? What a coward. A disgrace! How dare he ask permission to destroy her world!

She looked up at the night sky once more “Grandmere, Mama, Daddy… tell me what should I do?”

“About what?”

Tiana instantly turned around to see a sleepy Naveen standing at the threshold of the balcony door, bare chested, lace curtains whispering about from the gentle night air. He harbored a confused look on his face as he walked towards her.

“Why are you up so early? It's three in the morning…” he gently caressed her face as he looked down at her hands “...what are you reading?”

“A letter from Charlotte.” she lied as she folded the paper “Harrison is giving her trouble again. She's thinkin’ of divorce”

Tiana was telling him of a letter she read from her last week.

“That’s unfortunate.” he replied

“I know.” she said looking up at him, feeling terrible that she lied “I’ll have to write her back soon.”

He smiled as he pulled her into his arms “How did we end up so lucky?” he kissed her forehead “I couldn't imagine living one second without you in my life Tiana. I wouldn't have a reason to live...to be honest I don't even know how I survived up until the moment we met.”

“Naveen you're always putting me on this pedestal..”

  
“I have a reason to.” he kissed her hands “Before you I was lost, sad, and lonely actually..”

“You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you for you. I love you for your heart…” he kissed her cheeks “I love you for choosing to spend your life with me...for bearing our children…”

“Naveen…”

Tiana melted in his arms as she felt him carry her to their bed gently laying her down as he continued showering her with kisses.

“Most importantly, I love you for loving me…even when I don't deserve your love.”

He looked into her eyes intensely as if he was telling her something but instead she felt her lips crash into his as they fell into a deep love spell...with the bright moon being their only light.


	5. Aristocrats and Diplomats

  
“Over to the left, yes that’s perfect.” said Tiana as she directed a servant where to place a framed picture of their family.

  
Tiana was running the entire palace staff with orders of replacing and redecorating their home with things that she felt familiar with and desired taste. She felt as if she had to usher in new energies by getting rid of things that belonged to Naveen’s parents during their reign and making it _their_ home by adding a bit of her own touch. It didn’t hurt to mention that the King of England was coming to visit as well.

  
She was a bit on edge as she was attempting to do it all: raise a family, run her businesses, help run the palace, and hold the title as Queen of Maldonia. All while keeping a secret from her husband. It was enough to drive her wild.

  
“Your majesty do you prefer gold or creme embroidery for the tea room curtains?” asked Fausto

  
“Gold embroidery is fine.” she answered as she was overseeing the brand new dining table being brought in by a team of workers “Not too gaudy though.”

  
“Did Sonia replace all of the flowers in the first floor vases? Oh, please make sure to replace the rug in Naveen’s office to a persian one, thanks!”

  
“Look at my beautiful wife running things.”

said Naveen as he approached her from behind “Ah the new family photograph is up…”

  
Tiana smiled as she looked up at the huge picture, it was of her sitting down in a chair with the twins opposite ends of her, Gabriel kneeling in front of her, Sebastian beside James, Victoria beside Julian and Naveen behind them all. They were all dressed in uniform save for the girls who both wore silk ivory dresses. It was a stunning picture but her stomach became twisted in knots as she remembered the letter and how it could maybe ruin their dynamic forever. No she couldn’t tell him.

  
“It’s perfect.” she said still staring up at it “Our first color photograph....”

  
“It’s brilliant.” Naveen kissed her cheek “You know what could make our next family photograph even better?”

  
“What?” she said turning towards him  
“Another daughter.”

  
The young queen instantly felt weak on the inside. She didn’t really want anymore children.

  
Tiana frowned “Isn’t five children enough? I mean, Victoria is enough by herself with the trouble she gets into and the like…”

  
“I think she should have a sister. Her brothers get her into trouble, so maybe a younger sister would soften her up...I know it will for me.”

  
She smiled as she poked his chest “You are soft enough mister, besides I’m too old for another baby anyway!”

  
“Tiana you’re not even thirty yet.” he replied “I wouldn’t be surprised if you’re pregnant right now with the way we’ve been together…”

  
“That’s why I have to stay away from you!” she said as she took off running

  
Naveen instantly chased after her “You can’t stay away too long!”

  
The queen ducked under a couch as movers were carrying it into the palace, running onto the second floor with Naveen close behind her. She screamed laughing when he finally caught her.

  
“Naveen put me down!” she yelled as he was holding her caveman style down the corridors, servants trying not to show emotion as they saw the royal couple. “No, I have you right where I want you.”

  
“Good morning your majesty.” greeted one of their guards

  
“Good morning Alan.” replied Naveen with an embarrassed Tiana covering her smiling face

  
“Now for some alone time..” he said as he turned the knobs to their bedroom

  
“...After your 12 ‘o clock meeting.” said Salome walking down the hall “Which is in twenty minutes.”

  
Naveen groaned “Who let you in?”

  
“Myself.” she said with a disapproving look at the way her son was carrying his wife “You should be heading to the conference room. Now.”

  
“Mother you cannot just walk into my home like this…” he gently put Tiana down “Why aren’t you ever at home?”

  
“Don’t question me. I’m sure that I will see you both at the diplomat ball on this evening?”  
“Of course we will be there.” said Naveen. Tiana was silent.

  
“Very well, see you later.” and with that she walked away

  
“We really need to get the locks changed.” said the young queen

 

* * *

  
  
“Goodnight baby.” Tiana said as she kissed her youngest son on the cheek after tucking him in his bed

  
“Why can’t I go to the ball?” asked a sleepy Gabriel “I want to dance.”

  
“I know.” She smiled “You will when you’re older. Now get some rest.”

  
“Okay...goodnight Mama. Goodnight Papa.” he said closing his eyes as Tiana went to meet her husband by the door

  
“Goodnight son.” Naveen said closing the door

  
“Almost an hour late to our first Diplomat Ball…” began Tiana as she walked down the corridors “If it weren’t for the last minute tailoring..”

  
“Tiana it’s alright, we’re monarchs now, it’s expected to be fashionably late! We’re very busy people with children.” said Naveen stopping in front of one of the many hall mirrors to fix his tie “They’ll wait even more hours if I tell them to.”

  
“Everyone is used to your father being king, not you Naveen. You must make a good impression…”

  
He looked down at her questionably “You sound like my mother.”

  
Her eyes widened “If I ever begin to act like her for whatever reason, leave me.” she said

  
“Now I would never do that, I love you far too much to leave the most beautiful woman in the world.”

  
Tiana smiled “Naveen..”

  
“Besides, we host two royal balls a year, everyone knows how we roll…” he mentioned  
“Not King Edward VIII! I’m expecting him to donate a large sum to one of my charities and I can’t do that if you are constantly gazing at yourself.” she playfully slapped his shoulder

  
“It takes time to look this good, yes?” he grinned at his eager wife “Tiana everything will be fine, but I can’t allow you to enter that ballroom looking this beautiful around him, you know his reputation with married women…” he seriously joked

  
She looked down at her gold ballgown “I know about yours too, Prince Naveen.” she smiled “I’m living proof.”

  
His expression made Tiana giggle “Is that right? he said pulling her close “Technically you weren’t married then..”

  
She locked eyes with him “No meetings tonight, correct?”

  
“Correct, this night is just about us...a social event. Besides, we will be dancing far too much for me to even focus on meetings.”  
“Now you know that I have two left feet…”

  
“Still? But I have taught you all that I know when it comes to dancing.” he smiled  
“I can say the same about you when it comes to cooking, but you still find a way to burn my creme brulee to a crisp.”

  
“But everyone still enjoyed it yes?”

  
“They just wanted to please their king..” she smiled “I see it worked.”

  
“It did.” he caressed her cheek “And tonight, everyone will see how great of a dancer you are, thanks to me.” he joked

  
“Great.” Tiana dusted his collar as she looked up at him “Let’s go.”

  
The baron loudly announced “King Naveen and Queen Tiana of Maldonia…”

  
They both entered the ballroom holding hands as they were greeted with applause by every diplomat, monarch, government leader, aristocrat from all over the world.

  
Tiana felt her stomach ball up in knots as she felt everyone’s eyes on her. She had gotten used to all of the attention she was given when she married Naveen and became princess, but her newly given title as queen added a different type of pressure.

  
“I’m glad we decided not to wear those heavy crowns..” began Tiana as they walked to the center of the ballroom

  
“I agree” Naveen replied as he began to dance with his wife to the live orchestra. It was required that the king and queen share a dance before greeting everyone

  
Everyone watched the handsome royal couple waltz in the center of the ballroom before a thunderous applause was rewarded. Several heads of state began to greet both of them before dinner was served.

  
“Hello Naveen!” greeted King Gustaf of Sweden “I cannot wait to finish the deals that I was making with your kingdom before your father stepped down. The Swedish look forward to become better allies with you!”

  
“Yes, I look forward.” he replied “As king I look to great alliances in the future.”

  
Tiana simply stood by her husband and smiled as she was told to do by her Ladies in Waiting. It actually was harder than it looked and after awhile it became exhausting.

  
“Excuse me.” she said before walking out to the ballroom balcony that overlooked the manicured rose garden and crystal clear lake.

  
She gently closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh night air, attempting to get a hold of reality for a moment.

Here she was, wearing the most beautiful dress she’d ever seen, draped in rare diamonds, living in the most magnificent palace she’d ever laid eyes on, married to a powerful and handsome man who loved her dearly, with gorgeous and healthy children, and yet she was feeling a bit blue. Most women would give anything to be in her shoes.

  
“Why am I feeling like this?” she whispered as she looked up into the dark sky “Life is good right now…”

  
“Tiana?”

  
The queen quickly turned to see Duke Bermudes walking towards her “Are you alright?”

  
“Yes.” she said composing herself “Javier, I thought you weren’t going to be able to make it tonight?”

  
“Well you know that Ana fell ill, but she pushed me to go on without her because she didn’t want us both missing out on our dear friends’ first ball as monarchs.”

  
She smiled at that “Well, tell her that she is missed and we must do tea soon!”

  
“I will but first I have to tell you who I found wandering in..”

  
Tiana raised an eyebrow

  
“Come out goldie..” he said as the young princess walked in towards her mother in her white nightgown, barefoot.

  
“Victoria?” she said with her hands on her hips “What are you doing up at this hour?”

  
“I heard music.” she said simply “So I followed the sound until I ended up here in the ballroom. I’m sorry Mama.”

  
Tiana sighed “Alright. Come along so that I can tuck you back into bed. You have your school lessons in the morning. Thank you Javier.”

  
The Duke nodded his head “Goodnight little princess.”

  
Tiana held her daughter’s hand as she walked through the ballroom, when Naveen spotted them while talking to the Prime Minister of Canada.

  
“Tiana? What’s going on?” he asked walked toward them

  
She stopped “I was just about to take her back to her suite. Javier saw her wander in.”  
Naveen looked down at the young girl “Are you alright? Couldn’t sleep?”

  
“She said she heard the music and became curious…”

  
“Ah is this Princess Victoria?” asked King Emmanuel III of Italy “How are you? My children, especially my daughters love to read about you in the press!”

  
The young girl curtseyed “How do you do your majesty?”

  
“Oh no, none of that, please call me Emmanuel. My daughters would love you meet you. You all should come by my villa in Civole tomorrow before my departure.”

  
“We wouldn't want to impose..” Naveen began

  
“Nonsense! The children can play while you and I negotiate a few deals while our beautiful wives can socialize out on the terrace! A grand time!”

  
Naveen looked at Tiana before nodding “Civole tomorrow it is then.”

  
“Excellent. My family will be very pleased..”  
Tiana smiled before taking her daughter’s hand walking them out of the ballroom to her suite.

  
“Was that a king?”

  
Tiana looked down at her “Yes”

  
“Like Papa?”

  
She nodded as she walked into the room tucking her into bed “It’s time for bed now. No more secret escapades okay?”

  
“Yes Mama.” She smiled as she watched her walk away “and Mama?”

  
“Hmm?”

  
“I love you.”

  
“I love you too baby.” she said as she closed the door behind her.

  
Tiana went back down to the second floor when she heard a few maids gossiping in the linen closets amongst each other.

  
“Oh I wished that we were allowed at the ball...there are so many handsome and wealthy men there!”

  
“None of them would want us!” said Juana “We work for the palace and the royal family…”

  
“Says who?” countered Emilia “Tiana was an ordinary person before she married Naveen. It can happen!”

  
“That’s their story, besides you couldn’t catch someone as elite as a Prince...an Earl maybe?”

  
“Oh hush, everyone has been with the king anyways...including me.” she smirked

  
“You have not!”

  
Emilia laughed “You’re right. But...I would not mind going to bed with him…”

  
“Naveen is married. Keep your fantasies to yourself.”

  
“I’ll try..” she laughed

  
Tiana frowned as she walked past the door. “Someone is getting fired tomorrow.” she whispered

  
She walked back into the ballroom and was greeted by a few more politicians and aristocrats, when the orchestra began playing a traditional jazz tune. She felt a gentle pat on her shoulder and turned around to see Duke Bermudes.

  
“Oh Javier, I didn’t see you there.”

  
“Would you care to dance?” he asked with his hand out “Seeing that Ana loves this melody, it wouldn’t be right to pass up the opportunity.”

  
Tiana smiled as she took his hand. “I don’t see why not.”

  
The queen eyed the ballroom for Naveen as she waltzed, just to check up on him, and her smiled dropped when she saw him leave with King Emmanuel for a meeting.

  
“So much for promises…” she thought

  
“Worried about something?” Duke Bermudes asked concerned “Is goldie alright?”

  
“Yes, she’s fine. So am I.” she smiled a bit “Thanks for the dance Javier.” she walked out of the ballroom door that led to the gardens

  
“Alright..” he said as he watched her leave  
Tiana sat near the lake as tears streamed down her face. All she could think about was the letter from Vincent. “What is wrong with me? Why is he getting to me..”

  
The young woman slipped off her heels and lifted the hem of her dress to place her feet into the water. She sighed in relief as it actually calmed her down. The coolness reminded her of summers with her father deep in the bayous of Louisiana.

  
“I miss you so much Daddy…what should I do?”

  
She took a deep breath as she looked up at the sky and saw two twinkling stars “I have to tell him…”


	6. A Pram of Princesses

  
“We are so happy that you’ve come to visit us!”

  
Victoria smiled as she sat with the Gennaro sisters inside of their room. She hadn’t really talked to sovereign children growing up and this was her first instance of meeting children who were actual children of royals like her.

  
It was a bit intimidating to be around the four princesses, Yolanda the oldest who was thirteen, Mafalda eleven, Giovanna eight, and Maria Francesca six. Although they did seem nice and were all dressed nicely in lace dresses.

  
“I read in the paper that you really go to an actual school!” asked Yolanda “Is that true?”

  
Victoria nodded her head

  
“Do you like it?” continued Mafalda “We've always wanted to go to a real school.”

  
“With boys!” giggled Giovanna

  
“Well I go to an all girls academy. We learn to read, write, calculate numbers, cursive writing, Latin and Portuguese, and recite poetry.”

  
“Do you wear uniforms?”

  
She nodded again

  
“Wow I've always wanted to wear one of those!” smiled Yolanda

  
“Our father would never allow us to enroll in private school...our brother does, but we still have tutors.”

  
“You should keep asking. I believe if you truly want something you keep going for it.” declared Victoria

  
“You're right, we must!”

  
The young princess looked around “I love your suite.”

  
Yolanda frowned “Oh, this isn’t my actual suite. Our father is just renting this estate while on holiday. My real suite is much larger than this.”

  
“Mine is too.” mentioned Mafalda “Giovanna and Maria Francesca’s rooms are a bit smaller though because they are the youngest, well Maria is.”

  
“It’s not that small!” they both rebutted  
Yolanda rolled her eyes at her sisters as a few servants entered the room with trays of desserts, gelato, and glasses of cold milk.

  
“Set them on the tables, Mildred.”

  
Victoria noticed that the servant was around their age as she walked out. “She is so young.”

  
“Who Mildred?” questioned Yolanda “Our father made her work for us after her mother died to repay her debts.”

  
“We used to play with each other all of the time!” mentioned Giovanna “Then father said that we couldn't talk to her anymore...”

  
“And why would we?” Yolanda snapped “She's isn't a princess…nor is she on our level.”

  
The younger sisters were quiet.

  
“I believe that all girls are princesses.” said Victoria “Even if they are servants…”

  
Yolanda began to laugh “What nonsense! Who told you that?”

  
“My Mama.”

  
“Hmph. Well I don't agree.”

  
Maria grabbed a coconut tart from the tray “Mmm my favorite!”

  
“Your Mama and Papa allow you to eat inside your suites?” asked a surprised Victoria

  
“Why wouldn't they?” Mafalda smirked “We always have our sweets in here or-”

  
“The grand parlor room” finished Yolanda  
Victoria nodded as she picked up a dessert.

  
“I hope you like petit fours! They're all the rage in Paris.”

  
“Yeah Yolanda met a page boy from there and she’s been obsessed with French stuff ever since!” rambled Giovanna

  
“Shut up!”

  
All of the sisters laughed

  
“It’s not funny, I do not like him!”  
“She even had our brother Umberto invite him over so that she could talk to him..”

  
“Stop it!”

  
“Yeah he has blue eyes like you too!”

  
Yolanda was angry as she sipped a bit of her milk, it was no use trying to stop them.

  
“His eyes are as blue as the ocean, and deep as the sea…” recited Maria “She says that all the time!”

  
The girls continued to laugh hysterically

  
“Yes…” Mafalda glanced at Victoria for a moment “Why are your eyes a different color from your family?”

  
All of the girls stopped to look at Victoria as if they’ve been curious about the question too.

  
“Well..” Victoria stopped for a moment “My Papa tells me that I favor my great grandmother, Lady Cecilia.”

  
“Oh, because you don’t look like your brothers or your parents..”

  
“They do look alike!” chirped Giovanna “She looks just like her mother…”

  
“I do look like them..” said Victoria quietly as she eyed the sisters’ features.

They all had thick dark brown hair, bushy eyebrows, and brown eyes. They looked very much similar to each other which the little princess could not deny.

  
“I wish I had blonde hair.” said Yolanda “I want to ask mother for a bleach kit! How'd you get yours that color?”

  
“My hair has always been this way.”

  
“You already asked for a perm kit and she said no.” replied Mafalda

  
“Curly hair is so fun!” exclaimed Maria “who does it?”

  
“My mama does my hair.”

  
“How’d you get it so shiny?”

  
Victoria was tired of feeling like a display show

“Um..”

  
“Princess Victoria?” a servant walked in “Your mother is waiting for you.”

  
The blonde quickly stood and waved before she left “Nice meeting you all.”

  
She joined her mother in the foyer just before they were escorted to their car. “How were the girls?”

  
“So uncultured..” Victoria joked “They had trays of French desserts but no beignets!”

  
Tiana couldn't do anything but laugh “Oh really? I could say the same...”

  
“Did you like your time with their Mama?”

  
“It was nice, I should go to more queens’ tea events...”

 

* * *

  
  
“I don't think I can handle another queens’ tea.” said Tiana as she brushed her hair in front of her vanity mirror “I will lose my mind.”

“Something tells me that you didn't get along with Elena.” Naveen joked

  
“My daughters are classically trained by Italy’s most renowned opera singers…” she mocked in an Italian accent “You should have yours do the same..”

  
“She really said that?” he chuckled

  
“Yes!”

  
“I love Victoria but we both know that she can not sing. I think I sound better than her.” he laughed

  
“Naveen!”

  
“What? It's true.”

  
She rolled her eyes “You are a mess!”

  
“A very handsome one, yes?”

  
“I guess..” she joked as Naveen pretended to be hurt “Oh I'm sorry baby...but who does she think she is telling me in what I should do with my child? You royals are something serious I don't see how you do it everyday...”

  
“Tiana you are a royal.” he reminded her

“Besides, Elena is nearly fifty years old. She comes from a different time…and I never get used to meeting with these snobbish kings, but it is business.”

  
“Oh I _know_ …” she said

  
“Now you on the other hand, can blow even the most trained opera singer out of the water.” he complimented as he stood behind her as she continued to brush her hair “You should've given her a show…”

  
“I haven't sang in ages.” she said as he glanced at him through the mirror “Besides I only sing for you and the children…”

  
“And that's good enough for me.” he said as he leaned down to kiss his wife

  
Just then, four little boys burst in through the double doors to their parents’ suite laughing.

“Papa!”

  
Tiana quickly got up to get into bed as her sons grabbed onto their father. Naveen mentally groaned as he was hoping to get cozy with Tiana before bed.

  
“Boys what are you all doing out of your rooms?”

  
“We couldn't sleep!” said Julian “Tomorrow is-”

  
“Flag day!” they all screamed

  
“Are you going to come with us Papa?” asked Sebastian

  
“Of course I am. Now you all must go to bed, tomorrow is an early and busy day…”

  
“Promise?”

  
“Promise.”

  
“Aw Papa!” they said saddened that they had to leave

  
“Goodnight.” said Naveen as he watched them walk down the corridor “I'll see you in the morning…”

  
He turned to see Tiana already under the sheets with her eyes closed and joined her.

  
Naveen gently kissed her shoulder “Is my queen already asleep?”

  
Tiana turned to view her husband and smiled “Not quite, I have great news...”

  
“Oh really?”

  
“Cristobal has chosen the city for my new restaurant!”

  
“And where might that be?”

  
“Berlin, Germany.”

  
“That's great.” he grinned “In that case.. we should celebrate.” he said as he tried to kiss her before she placed her finger on his lips

  
“Tomorrow is an early and busy day, remember?”

  
Naveen just stared at her as he moved back to his side of the bed “Touché.”

  
  


* * *

 

**“Reignha! Rei! Princesa! Principe!”**

  
The entire royal family waved out to the crowd from the giant balcony of the palace to the hundreds of thousands of citizens that came out to celebrate Flag Day.

  
They were all dressed in variations of ruby red and green in honor of the flag, except for the men who were in their official uniforms, and was excited to start of the day with a parade in honor of the country and the family.

  
Naveen held Gabriel as he pointed to the many different floats that were coming down the crowded streets.

  
“Can I have that as a pet?” asked Gabriel as he pointed to the lion that was inside a cage on a float

  
“A lion?” Naveen thought about it “We'll have to ask your mother about that first…”

  
Tiana gave him a knowing glance.

  
“Maybe in a few years!” he laughed as his valet came up to him whispering in his ear.

  
Naveen quickly put his son down as he followed his valet back inside the palace. Tiana noticed and wondered was was wrong.

  
She glanced at her in laws and reassured her children before following her husband “I’ll be right back.”

  
Salome eyed Tiana as she walked away. “That girl will never learn…”

  
Tiana caught Naveen just before he got into the car “Naveen, what is going on?”

  
“Tiana, I need you to go back with the children.”

  
“Not until you tell me where you are going.”

  
“Business. I will be back later.” he said walking away “I love you.”

  
“Not until you tell the children you will see them later.” she said catching up “You promised them that you would be here all day with them.”

  
“Obviously this was unexpected, can you tell them for me I have to go.”

  
“Not this time.” she said “It's your turn.”

  
He groaned as he ran his hand through his thick locks “I don't have time for this right now, the country needs me..”

  
“And your children don't?”

  
“Don't challenge me Tiana you know I didn't mean it that way.”

  
“Then what do you mean?”

  
“I mean that I love you and the children, but right now duty calls. I will call you as soon as I'm done.” he said as he hopped into the car as a servant closed it driving off

  
Tiana stood as she watched him leave “Duty calls...where have I heard that before.”

  
She re-entered the balcony as she stood beside her father in law. He looked down at her knowingly.

  
“Duty calls.”

  
“ _Now_ I remember...” she said to herself as she continued to watch the parade cheer on.


	7. Unnecessary Trouble

It had been two weeks since Naveen abruptly left during Flag Day, and he had only called Tiana once since then.

It was an understatement to know that she was beyond worried, and angry that she didn’t know what to tell the children. However, she kept busy with her daily duties to keep her mind off everything that was concerning her, but the children didn’t make it any better with their constant questioning on where their father went.

_“He’s on business.”_

_“Your father is out of the country.”_

_“He will be home soon.”_

_“I don’t know how long it will be before he’s back…”_

Having to tuck her children in and gathering for dinner every night without their father was beginning to take a toll on the young queen and she couldn’t help but to think that it was her fault for it all.

She felt as if she were in the same position that she was in months ago when Naveen went on his royal tour after becoming king. It was a feeling that didn’t settle with her in a good way.

“How did that sound Mama?” asked Sebastian after he finished rehearsing his piano lesson

“That was great honey. You are sounding better everyday!”

The little boy smiled at that “Do you think papa will be at my recital tomorrow?”

Tiana’s heart sank “I don't know when he'll be back. You can always play for him when he's here…”

Sebastian tried to hide his disappointment as he stood from the grand piano “Okay.”

“Come give mama a hug.” she said as she held out her arms with him running into them “My little pianist…”

Tiana spotted Salome in the doorway as she held her son “Go on and join your brothers for your school lessons, baby.”

“Aw mama!” he whined as he left before seeing his grandmother

“Hello Avo!”

“Hello my Neto.” she smiled as she watched him leave Tiana closed the piano keys as she ignored the older woman.

“He looks just like my son.” she began walking over to Tiana “I feel twenty years younger every time I see him…”

“What do you want Salome?”

“What?” The former queen smirked “I can't have a peaceful conversation with my daughter-in-law?”

“Now you know that our conversations are far from peaceful…” she replied “And I don't have the time today.”

“Why not? Worried about Naveen?”

Tiana ignored her as she attempted to leave the room. “Or are you worried about something _else_?”

Tiana stopped “What are you talking about?”

“Oh you know what I'm talking about.”

she smiled “It's written all over your face. Your actions, and expressions reek of guilt.”

“How do you know?”

“I know everything, besides I knew that this would happen sooner or later. It's time that the truth came to light…”

Tiana froze “What are you saying?”

“You want out of your marriage…” “What?!”

“It's alright if this life is too much for you, I'll have my lawyers draft up the paperwork and-

“Salome I don't want a divorce what are you talking about!” “Oh. I didn't think that…”

“Right. You don't think! Stay out of my business! Now excuse me I have things to do…”

Salome felt a bit stupid as she watched the young woman leave out. She quickly realized something. “But what _are_ you hiding…” she whispered to herself

Tiana walked into her office happy to see that Cristobal was waiting for her. “Good morning your majesty, I have great news!”

She smiled as she sat at her desk “Great I need to hear something good after the week I've had. Whatcha got?”

“Well you know that Berlin is the city we've chosen for the newest restaurant and we have started building immediately!” he handed her a blueprint and a book of photos

“Oh my goodness!” she flipped through the photos “This is amazing! And so soon! I didn't think that we'd get the permits on time…”

“We got it arranged sooner than expected. Tiana’s Palace-Berlin will be up and running by December!” “Marvelous!” There was a knock on the door. “Come in!” Duke Bermudes walked in “Oh I didn't mean to interrupt…”

“Nonsense come in!” she motioned for him to enter “Thank you Cristobal, we will meet again tomorrow.”

Her assistant bowed before leaving the room.

“Hello Javier!”

“Well, it seems like you've gotten some good news.”

“Yes! A new location for a new restaurant!”

“Oh really, where might I ask?”

“Berlin.”

“Germany?”

“That's the one!”

“See..” she showed him the blueprints “Right in the heart of the city...near the train station. So folks can just hop off and grab a bite!”

He laughed “That's a smart tactic, get them while they are hungry…”

“That’s the idea!” she said as she jotted something down in a notepad “What's brings you here?”

“Oh I just had to gather some files and documents to turn into parliament before I left for Florence. Thought I'd stop by to see everyone before my departure.”

“Italy? What for?” she asked as she continued to write

“Business and to see a bit of family. I haven't see them in a couple of years so why not kill two birds with one stone…”

“That's great family is important.” she said still focused on her work “I've never been to Italy.”

“Never? Well you should fix that! Italy is a country that begs to be seen and explored. You and Naveen should visit with me and Ana one day.”

“I'd like that. Is so good that you have time to visit family in another country.”

“I know and I realize that everytime I see you and Naveen together...is he here I wanted to speak with him?”

“No” Tiana paused and sighed “He’s still away..”

“Really?” said the Duke “Do you know where so that I can call him..”

Tiana started to cry as she shook her head

“Are you alright?”

The young queen shook her head “I haven't seen him in two weeks. He's only called the palace once…and that call was short.”

“That's strange..” the Duke was worried “I'm sure it's not on purpose…”

“I know but it isn't like him to not call. We had an argument before he left...” she walked over to the window hugging herself “I'm worried sick and the children are too, I don't know what to do.”

Tiana couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face “I'm sorry for worrying you and bringing you into all of this.” she wiped her face “You have a boat to catch..”

“No, you are my friend and I'm here for you.” he grabbed a seat “My trip can wait.”

She nodded her head a bit grateful that she had someone to talk to. She really didn't have many close friendships in Maldonia except for Javier and it felt good to release her feelings to someone.

“I can't believe you missed your boarding.” Tiana welcomed his hug “Thank you. I really needed to talk to someone.”

“I didn't even notice the time passing by..” the Duke smiled at that still holding her “Anytime Tiana.”

“You should stay for dinner, it's the least I can do after burying you with my sorrows…”

“Don't be silly I’ve enjoyed talking with you.” He smiled at her as she felt his arms slowly wrap around her waist, pulling her closer against him.

Tiana didn't bother to stop him as she was in a trance her eyes locked into his. Javier looked at the queen and saw beauty in every way imaginable.

She was gorgeous inside and out, and she felt perfect in his arms. He held his breath as he inched closer to her lips. Tiana didn't bulge from his hold as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her lips barely touching his, lingering on his scent which reminded her a bit of Naveen. Naveen? She instantly broke away from the Duke confused on what just happened.

“No..” was all that she could muster up, her mind was all over the place. Javier realized what just happened

“I'm so sorry Tiana…” She moved to the other side of her office as she started to meddle with things on her desk

“No I'm sorry I shouldn't have kept you so long…” He place his hands into his pockets “Well I guess that the dinner invite is no longer valid. I should go.”

Tiana nodded her head as she opened the door for him “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Tiana closed the door resting her back against it.

“What have I done?” Salome was walking down the corridor when she spotted the Duke leaving from Tiana’s office.

“Seems like I was right all along…” she smirked


End file.
